


Roadtrip

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they go on a roadtrip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadtrip

It was supposed to be a getaway trip. They were both given a week-off out of the requested month-off. Though if they were being honest, the week-off was generous on Fury’s part. They’d expected to get the weekend off. So they weren’t really complaining.

First, they decided on a week-long cruise, but years of SHIELD infiltration, and they were pretty sure that 90% of cruises had something fishy going on (a little pun intended). Then they figured, why not Vegas? and then they remembered the heist of ‘04; nope. no Vegas. never Vegas. Disneyland, won’t exactly give them the privacy they wanted. There was always the tower but again, privacy.

That’s why they decided to go on a road trip across Europe. It was perfect. They’d both been to different parts of Europe, but they weren’t really there for the sights. So what they saw of Europe was mostly factories and secret bases and ports.

So a road trip to Europe to see the sights. Just Phil, Clint, Lola and the open road.

It was memorable.

They sang songs to whatever was on the radio; they ate at whatever restaurant they saw when their stomachs called for food; they had hot,  _hot_  sex on every wall of every motel room they stayed in at night; they visited tourist sights and were actual civilians on a vacation for once.

—-

But like every civilian vacation, it isn’t complete without a little complication. little in this case, was that they were lost.

"We’re not lost!" Phil cried out for the fourth time.

"Then where are we?"

"I don’t know!" 

Clint rolled his eyes at Phil. They’d been driving for hours now and no building to be seen. Okay, so the view was breath taking with the mountains and the blue sky and the light snow covering the endless land. But that doesn’t mean they’re not lost.

Clint pointed to a far away figure. “There. There’s someone! Maybe he can help us.” 

The figure was sitting inside a bus stop. So Phil stopped the car right in front of it. “Excuse me, I was hoping you could help us. We’re a little lost and-“

“ _not_  lost!” Phil interrupted.

Clint sighed. “Right. anyway, can you tell us where we are?”

The man looked at both of them and blinked. “Jeg beklager, jeg forstår ikke” He said as he shook his head.

Clint turned to Phil. “Did you get any of that?” Phil shrugged. “Great. perfect, even.” He turned to the man again. “Can you speak or understand English?”

"tilbyr du å kjøre meg?" The man cocked his head. "For jeg har ventet på bussen i timesvis og den har ikke kommet enda"

"Was that a yes or a no?" Clint asked. The man stared.

"I’m thinking, neither." Phil said.

Clint nodded.”Right. Well then-“

The man then beamed at them, got his backpack, opened the door to Clint’s side and scooched to Clint over so that he was seated next to the archer. The man then smiled at both of them. 

Phil and Clint looked at each other. “Clint” Phil said, looking forward.

"Yes, Phil?" 

"I think we’re lost." Phil admitted.

"Ya think?" 

"Klar?" The man asked and Phil drove.

They should’ve turned right at Germany.

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found here on tumblr]()
> 
>  
> 
> Also, shout out to [coucousherlock](http://coucousherlock.tumblr.com) for helping me with the translation. Thank you so much, sweetie!


End file.
